shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Classes
Classes *Alchemist * Antipaladin * Artificer ( Archetype : xxx | xxx | xxx | xxx ) * Barbarian ( Archetype : Berserker | xxx | xxx | xxx ) *Bard ( Archetype : Arcane Duelist | Magician | Savage Skald | Street Performer ) *Cleric ( Archetype : Evangelist | Healer | Favored Soul | Invoker ) * Cavalier *Druid ( Archetype : Shaman | xxx | Totemist | Warden ) *Fighter ( Archetype : Gladiator | Tactician | Warblade | Weapon Master | Samurai | Warlord ) * Gunslinger * Inquisitor *Magus ( Archetype : Kensai | Myrmidach | Soul Forger | Hexblade | Duskblade | Spellguard ) *Monk ( Archetype : Brew Master | Mistweaver | Windwalker | Psychic | Sohei | Swordsage | Incarnate ) * Oracle * Ninja *Paladin ( Archetype : Avenger | Crusader | Knight | Death Knight | Soulborn ) *Psion ( Archetype : Ardent | Disciple | Society Mind | Vitalist | Wilder ) *Psychic Warrior ( Archetype : Battle Mind | xxx | xxx | xxx ) *Ranger ( Archetype : Beast Master | Hunter | Infiltrator | Marksman ) *Rogue ( Archetype : Assassin | Spy | Swashbuckler | Ninja | Lurk ) *Samurai ( Archetype : Ronin | Clans ) *Spellthieft ( Archetype : Archivist | xxx | xxx | xxx ) *Sumonner ( Archetype : Brood Master | Evolutionist | Master Sumonner | Synthesist ) *Warlock | Witch ( Archetype : xxx | xxx | xxx | xxx ) * Witch *Wizard ( Archetype : Ritualist | Metamagician | xxx | Shall Mage | Wu Jen | House Wizard ) Hybrid Class *Arcane Trickster (Rogue/Wizard) * Arcanist Sorcerer/Wizard * Brawler Fighter/Monk * Cerebromancer Psion/Wizard * Investigator Alchemist/Rogue * Skald Barbarian/Bard * Swashbuckler Fighter/Gunslinger * Bloodrager Barbarian/Sorcerer * Hunter Druid/Ranger * Mystic Theurge Cleric/Wizard * Shaman Oracle/Witch * Slayer Ranger/Rogue * Warpriest Cleric/Fighter Favored Class Each character begins play with a single favored class of his choosing—typically, this is the same class as the one he chooses at 1st level. Whenever a character gains a level in his favored class, he receives either a bonus from the list above. The choice of favored class cannot be changed once the character is created, and the choice of bonus each time a character gains a level (including his first level) cannot be changed once made for a particular level. Prestige classes can never be a favored class. All *+1 Skill Point *+1 Hit Point Barbarian *+1 Round of Rage per Day *+1ft Movement Speed Bard *+1 CMD to Resist Disarm or Sunder *+1 Round of Bardic Music per Day *+1 Bard Spell Knowns of at least 1 level below your highest spells level (Human) Cleric *+1/2 use per day of 1 Domain Power of your choice *+1 on Caster Level Check vs Spell Resistance of Outsiders Druid *+1 Resist vs 1 Element (Acid, Cold, Electricity or Fire) Resist 10 in each *+1 Skill Rank to the Animal Companion *+1 Hit Point for the Animal Companion *+1/2 Bonus to Diplomacy and Intimidate to change a creature attitude Fighter *+1 CMD to Resist Bull Rush or Trip (Dwarf) *+1 CMD to Resist Disarm or Sunder (Elf) *+1 CMD to Resist Disarm or Grapple (Drow) *+1 CMD to Resist 2 Combat Maneuver of your Choice (Human) *+2 on Roll to Stabilize when Dying Magus *+1/2 Arcane Pool Pts Monk *+1 CMD to Resist Grapple & +1/2 Attempt per Day of Stunning Fist *+1/4 to Ki Pool Paladin *+1 Concentration check to cast Paladin Spells *+1/2 Hit Points to Lay on Hands Psion *... Psychic Warrior *... Ranger *+1/2 Bonus to Wild Empathy against Underground creatures (Dwarf) *+1/2 Circonstance Bonus to Confirm Critical with 1 Weapon +4 (Elf) *+1/2 Bonus to Danage Reduction (0/Magic) of Animal Companion DR 10/Magic *+1 Skill Rank to the Animal Companion *+1 Hit Point for the Animal Companion Rogue *+1/2 Bonus to Disable Device & Trap Sense vs Stone Traps (Dwarf) *+1/2 Bonus to Disable Device & Use Magic Devices vs Symbols, Glyphs, Scrolls, Magical Writings (Illumian) *+1/2 Bonus to Bluff (to Feint) & to Diplomacy (to Gather Information) *+1/6 of a new rogue talent (Human) Summoner *+1 Hit Point of the Eidolon Wizard *+1/2 Use per Day on a Arcane School power of 1st level *+1 Spell of your Choice in your Spellbook Multiclass see Multiclassing rules What about other Classes ? Adept : NPC Class Removed Archivist : ??? Ardent : Now an Archetype of the Psion Aristocrat : NPC Class Removed Beguiler : Now an Archetype of the Magus Binder : Replace with Feats and Prestige Class Commoner : NPC Class Removed Crusader : Now an Archetype of the Paladin Divine Mind : ??? Dragonfire Adept : ??? Dragon Shaman : Now an Archetype of the Marshal Dread Necromancer : Now an Archetype of the Magus Duskblade : Now an Archetype of the Magus Eidolon : No Place in the Game Expert : NPC Class Removed Factotum : Replace with Feats and Race Favored Soul : Now an Archetype of the Cleric Healer : Now an Archetype of the Cleric Hexblade : Now an Archetype of the Magus Incarnate : Now an Archetype of the Monk Knight : Now an Archetype of the Paladin Lurk : Now an Archetype of the Rogue Marshal : Replace with Feats Mystic : No Place in the Game Ninja : Now an Archetype of the Rogue Noble : No Place in the Game Samurai : Now an Archetype of the Fighter Scout : Merged in the Ranger Shadowcaster ''': ??? '''Shaman : Now an Archetype of the Druid Shugenja : Now an Archetype of the XXX Sohei : Now an Archetype of the Monk Sorcerer : ??? Soulborn : Now an Archetype of the Paladin Soulknife : Replace with Feats Spirit Shaman : ??? Swashbuckler : Now an Archetype of the Rogue Swordsage : Now an Archetype of the Monk Thug : No Place in the Game Totemist : Now an Archetype of the Druid Truenamer : ??? Warblade : Now an Archetype of the Fighter Warmage : Now an Archetype of the Magus Warrior : NPC Class Removed Wilder : Now an Archetype of the Psion Wu Jen : Now an Archetype of the Wizard